hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gon Freecss
Gon Freecss (ゴン=フリークス, Gon Furīkusu) is the main protagonist of Hunter X Hunter. He is on a quest to find his father Ging Freecss who happens to be a legendary hunter. History Gon is an optimistic, energetic and friendly kid. He is first seen on his hometown Whale Island where he lives with his Aunt Mito. His Aunt (actually his cousin in the manga) told him that his parents died in an accident when he was a baby. However, he later learns that this is not the case. When he is a young child, he is rescued from an angry mother bear-fox by a stranger named Kaito. Kaito is a hunter and student of Ging Freecss, Gon's long lost father who is still alive. Kaito is looking for Ging as a final test before his master will consider him to be a true hunter. Kaito's admiration of Ging awakens in Gon a lifetime goal of meeting his father. In order to find Ging, and follow in his footsteps, Gon is driven from that moment to obtain a hunter's license. His uncanny sense of smell, hearing and taste as well as his remarkable stamina serve him well on that path. Pre-Hunter Exam Gon is first seen at his home of Whale Island, fishing for The Master Of The Swamp (a giant fish with many insect like legs.) It is said that five grown men pulling together couldn't land it. Gon had to because he had a bet with Aunt Mito, saying she will let him take part in the Hunter Exam. After he succedes his aunt finally lets him enroll. Then he procedes to go visit his friend a grown up foxbear named Kon. Who Gon raised since he was a cub. Gon tells Kon that he's going to become a Hunter and that he has will do things the the animals of the forest won't like. So being Kon is the king of the forest he can't talk to Gon anymore. Kon walks away from Gon to a gathering of other animals. Gon runs away yelling "Kon you rule!" Returning home Gon speaks to his Aunt. She askes if Gon always knew his Father's trade, and also tells him his father left Gon with her when he was still a baby. To which Gon replies being a hunter must be anb important job. So important family comes second, and being a hunter isn't for weaklings. He then says it's time for him to meet his father. Hunter x Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 He is then seen preparing to board a ship heading for the Hunter exam. Everyone in the town comes to say bye and wish him luck. Aunt Mito then comes and tells him his father didn't abandon him, she made him give up Gon. Gon says he knew be cause she never looks at him when she's lying. He gets on the boat and yells back to her that he will return as a great hunter. Preliminary Hunter Exam The first night on the boat, their was a huge storm. Tossing about most of the would-be hunters. After the storm the captain walks around to see only two canidates are still able to move. But Gon is running back and forth trying to take care of the sea-sick. Later on Gon is standing on the front of the boat where he predects they will be hit by another storm this one 3 times the size as the previous night. The captain askes how he know to which Gon gives him 3 examples. The captain knows he is correct and not guessing, he sees Ging in Gon. He askes who Gon's father is, and finds he is correct. The captain shows Gon how to steer the boat, he also announces that the next storm was coming and anyone who wanted off should right now. All but the three leave being Gon , Kurapika, and Leorio. The captain asks why they all wanted to be hunters. Gon answers the other two don't. Leorio asks why they should tell him when he just drives the bus. To which the captain says he screens applicants and it was up to him rather or not they pass. The other two fold and tell him. While explaining Kurapika annoys Leorio to the point they go out into the storm to fight. When a crew member jumped in to stop them he falls over board and Gon jumps after him narrowly falling into the ocean. The other two grab his ankles in time to pull them both back on board. After that the captain says he still hasn't shown Gon how to stear the ship and he runs off to learn. When they reach land the captain ives them a hint to head to a far off tree, they didn't know someone else heard the advice. Gon decides to go, and Kurapika decides to tag along. Leorio stays until he finds that there was another trick to weed out the weak. And he runs off to join the other two. Later they reach a village that seems to be deserted but Gon says he can hear them and so can Kurapika. Then the whole population of the village comes out to start "The mind boggling two choice quiz. In which the leaderof the village asks two questions and all they can say is 1 or 2. The man who heard the clue walks in and says he'll go first. she asks him the question. "Men have taken your mom and true love captive who do you save" He chooses one thinking that's what she wants him to say. She says he may go. Leorio starts yelling because of the preposterous question. Kurapika tells him to be quiet seeing Gon has heard something. She asked another immposible question and Leorio attacks her. Kurapika block it stating they passed he asked how. Kurapika replies that silence was the answer he says he heard the other man scream, meaning he was killed,but no one knows how. Gon then says he still didn't know the answer, what if something like that happened in real life. After they walk away the chief says he has got the point of her quiz. After a short walk they came to a couple in a small hut, that was being attacked by a magical beast. The beast took off with the lady followed by Gon and Kurapika, Leorio stayed behind to take care of the man. While chasing after the creature Gon pulled ahead of Kurapika, he closed in to the creature and bashed it on the head. It dropped the girl who was caught by Kurapika. The creature got away from Gon, but he kept chasing. Soon he came to clearing where the creature attacked him. Gon mearly said hi and asked where the one he hit went to. It was reveled that both the creature's and the couple were a family and the ones who would take the three to the Hunter exam. After a short trip they arrived at a small resturant. Were the disguised magical beast ordered a specific meal, the cook sat them in a room and delivered the meal. The room actually an elevator started to drop. As they made their way down Kurapika and Leorio tried to find out why Gon was really taking the test for the wealth, or the adventure. He didn't answer. The elevator stopped at the first stage of the Hunter Exam. Gon's hunter exam starts with him getting targeted by rookie hunter Tonpa. Tonpa first introduced himself as a friend trying to help Gon. Tonpa then introduced some of the other regulars. Such as Bourbon the snake charmer, Todo the Wrestler, The Amori brothers, Geretta the huntsman. While doing the introductions their was a blood curtiling scream, they looked to see a man missing his arms. The man standing in front of him was introduced as Hisoka, he cut the mans arms off because he bumped into him. Tonpa then offered Gon and the other two some juice. Gon being the first to taste spit it back out saying it tasted funny, the Kurapika, and Leorio dumped them on the ground. Afterward Tonpa made a hasty apology. After that their was a loud burp, they looked over to see a man holding a keychain. Who states that regestration was closed and the hunter exam has officialy begun. Hunter Exam ''1st Stage'' Satotz begins the exam with an extremely long run down a tunnel. A kid on a skateboard ends up next to Gon, he asks how old Gon was. Tells him almost 12, the kid jumps off his board and introduces himself as Killua. Gon looking back seeing Leorio back and falling he drops his breifcase, he then gets his second wind and runs past. Gon uses his fishing pole and carries while he's running. After running for 80 km they come to a set of stairs and start climbing, Satotz starts to pick up the pace. While climbing Gon asks Killua why he's taking the Hunter exam. He answers he just heard the exam was tough, he asked Gon why he was taking it. Gon told him about Kite and his dad Ging. ''2nd Stage'' The second stage of the exam takes place in the Visca Forest, where the examinees meet Menchi and Buhara. Buhara's test is to find the world's most dangerous pig and bring it back to him so he can eat it. Gon and his friends complete the task easily along with 70 other applicants. However, Menchi, the second examiner, baffles the examinees when she tells them to make sushi, as none of them know what sushi is. As the examinees gradually figure out how to make sushi, Menchi overeacts to one of the examinees, Hanzo, who came from the country where sushi is made, tells all the applicants how to make sushi, throwing the test. As a result, no one passes, which requires Netero to intervene. The test is taken to Split Mountain where examinees hunt for Spider Eagle eggs. At the end of this stage, there are 42 applicants left. A Game at Midnight The 42 remaining applicants board the judging committee's blimp, where it is revealed that their next stage of the exam will begin at 8:00 A.M the next day. As everyone rests up for tommorow, Satotz, Buhara and Menchi talk about the rookies this year. Menchi mentions that a few have pretty powerful auras. Satotz says he likes the looks of this year's rookies, while Buhara places his confidence in #44, Hisoka. Meanwhile, Gon and Killua encounter Netero who challenges them to a game; if they win, he'd issue their licenses on the spot. All they have to do is take away a ball from Netero. Killua eagerly goes first and uses an assassination art called rhythym echo to create several after-images of himself; Killua proves to slow too seize the ball, after several attempts. When Killua sees an oppening, he undercuts Netero's pivot. But it only causes damage to Killua, as Netero's pivot is like an iron post. Gon then takes his turn to take the ball; he charges forward and leaps up high--and crashes into the ceiling. Time passes and when it seems Gon and Killua have tried every possible tactic, Netero suggests they attack together. Though they come seemingly close to it at one point, Netero rockets in between them at lightning speed and takes the ball. Killua calls it quits and ends up killing two applicants in his frustration; Gon, however, decides to play until he forces Netero to use his right hand. When he suceeds in doing so, Gon collapses in exhaustion where he is. ''3rd Stage In the morning, the blimp arrives at the top of a huge tower; trick tower. The 40 applicants are informed that have 72 hours to reach the base of Trick Tower alive. With no steps or windows reaching the base seems to be tricky. One applicant claims to be an expert rock climber and begins his descent down the tower's side. However, he is quickly eaten alive by monstrous birds and Leorio comments that wasn't the best way down. Geretta the huntsman manages to locate a secret door and uses it. Everyone seems to pick up on this and finds their own trapdoors to take. Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and Killua all find one and bid each other farewell unitl they meet at the bottom, only for all four to be dropped in the same room, which appears to be sealed off. A sign on the wall indicates that they must all five find their way down the tower by consensus. There are five wrist timers on a stand and Kurapika picks up on that they must wait for a fifth person to come along. A voice comes across a speaker and tells them Kurapika is correct and that cooperation is the essence of this path. They wait two hours and finally none other than rookie crusher Tonpa falls in. The gang is already put to voting as they approach the door appearing when Tonpa put on his timer. They all vote and the door opens, but somebody had voted against opening the door. Tonpa appoligizes saying, "My finger slipped." Leorio is quick to warn him not to do that again. After a bit of squabbling they continue on and vote again soon, this time to choose right or left; they choose right. Though Leorio is uncomfortable going right, the majority rules so the head on. They reach a huge pit-like room with an arena in the middle and five cloaked figures are opposite them in the next passageway. One of the strangers, named Bendot, removes his cloak and announces that they are the taskmasters that will challenge the five of them, each going only once to see which side gets the majority of wins. They vote on whether or not they'll accept the challenge and then Tonpa decides to go first, as they wouldn't want him on a tie-breaker. Bendot says his match will be a fight to the death, which Tonpa accepts. Tonpa immediatley gives up after the match begins though, angering Leorio. After eventually winning the next the foutrh stage is a a capture a flag premises finding the person with their assigned number. After this trial the next is 1 on 1 match with each of the partcipants after a few fights Killua brother turns out to be one of the participants destroying Killua 's reserve of being a Hunter. Which greatly angers Gon. The hunter exam is won by only a few people Hanzo, Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Hasko, Pokkle, and Gittarackur (Illumi Zoldyck, Killua's brother, in disguise). The third story arc reunites the main characters for the world's largest auction in a sprawling metropolis called Yorknew City. Gon, Killua, and Leorio try different methods to make enough money to buy Greed Island, a video game that could help Gon find his father. This story arc introduces the Phantom Troupe, a group of thieves who, among many other crimes, slaughtered all the other members of Kurapika's clan. Kurapika crosses paths with them while working as a bodyguard. Finally Gon and Killua's find the ''Greed Island, the seemingly-magical video game that sucks players within. The goal of the game is to collect a number of set cards, although almost everything in the game, from food to money, can be turned into cards. Inside Greed Island Gon and Killua are joined by Biscuit Krueger, a master and experienced teacher of Nen who trains them. During training to be able to go with Gon to hunter exclusive places Killua goes to the Hunters exam being the only one to pass by beating everybody up and taking their numbers. As part of their reward, they are allowed to take three cards to be used in the real world. Using the card 'Accompany', Gon and Killua travel to a player under the username 'Nigg', who they believe to be Ging. However, it ends up bringing them to Kite instead. Alongside Kite, Gon and Killua briefly work as biological researchers in the country of Kakin. As they investigate a giant insect limb found on the country's shores, the group discover it came from a man-sized chimera ant queen — an insect that devours other insects and animals, and then gives birth to progeny that inherit the characteristics of the different species it has eaten. The queen chimera ant washes up onto island nation called the Neo-Green Life (N.G.L.) Autonomous Region, inhabited by a neo-luddite culture. She quickly develops a taste for humans and builds a colony in order to conceive both an army of offspring and a chimera ant king. The chimera ants proceed to wipe most of the population out before Gon, Killua, and Kite arrive. The queen dies during labor, and the chimera ant king and his Royal Guards flee the N.G.L., secretly overthrowing the government of the nearby Republic of East Gorteau soon thereafter. Under the guise of the former king of the Republic, the chimera ant king initiates the process of forcibly awakening Nen in the civilians of East Gorteau in order to form his own personal army to conquer the world — resulting in the deaths of millions unable to awaken Nen. As ants formerly under the queen's rule rejoin the king, the Hunter Association mobilizes quickly to stop the oncoming genocide by sending in an extermination team of Hunters to East Gorteau. Distraught over the murder of Kite at the hands of the Royal Guards, Gon and Killua join the extermination team in order to take revenge for their friend. Nen Abilities His nen type is Enhancement, which accounts for his great strength and recuperative abilities. His hatsu is called JaJanken which is a play on the japanese word "janken" which refers to the game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors". The unusual name of his hatsu was created when Gon stuttered when informing the hunter Knuckle Bine that his hatsu was called "janken". Jajanken consists of three parts. His main attack is "Rock", a simple reinforcement-type attack focusing all his nen into his fist. His long-ranged attack is "Paper", an emission-type attack that fires a relatively weak ball of energy from his palm. His mid-ranged attack is "Scissors", a transformation-type attack that forms a blade of nen that is attached to his first two fingers. These three attacks are all initiated with the traditional pose and shout of a game of janken. *'Rock' (グー Gū): Gon focuses the aura around his fists using Ko and releases it in a punch. Rock is a close range attack, and has the strongest power among the three. *'Scissors' (チー Chī): Scissors is formed using two fingers in a pistol shape. Gon uses Transmutation abilities to transform his aura into a long blade extending from the two fingers. It's a middle range attack, and not as powerful as Rock, though it can cut through what Rock cannot break. Gon has more trouble with this attack because he is an Enhancer leaning towards Emission. *'Paper' (パー Pā): For this, Gon uses his Emission abilities to project his Nen towards his enemies. Paper uses an open palm to emit the aura. It's a long range attack that fires nen as a projectile; because Gon is an Enhancer and Paper uses emission, a different nen type, it is weaker than Rock. However, he has found this to be useful for pincer type attacks, as demonstrated in his battle with Knuckle. *'Unknown Transformation': In chapter 306, Gon demonstrated another ability with specifics currently unknown. Activated by his immense rage, Gon transformed into an older version of himself with strength rivaling that of the chimera ant king. In this form, he was strong enough to fatally wound Neferpitou. As Pitou's consciousness fade, he remarked that such power can only be achieved through great cost. Either Gon's lifespan has be drastically shortened or his ability to use Nen will be lost forever. References fr:Gon pt:Gon Freecss zh:小傑 category:characters Category:Hunter